PAPILLON
by cheese brownie lover
Summary: Butterfly and sunflowers. "Sasuke, if I'm a butterfly, what would you be?" SasuSaku, AU. One-shot.


_papillon._

;  
_  
"Sasuke,"_  
.

"Yea?"

"If I am a butterfly. Then, what will you be?"

He turned his head towards me and smiled. His lips slowly parted, "If you are a butterfly, then I will be-"

.

My eyes slowly opened, all I saw was a fan on the ceiling. I heard a voice.

"S-s-sakura-chan? You feeling alright? "

I turned my head towards the voice to recognize it, it was Naruto, sitting on a chair beside the bed I was sleeping.

I supported myself to adjust myself in a sitting position, but Naruto stopped me. "No Sakura, just lie down and rest. "

"Oh, okay. Erm, Naruto, where am I? " I asked unknowingly.

Naruto eyes widened, "You, you are in the hospital. "

"Hospital..? "

"Yes, hey, you should rest Sakura-chan. You need plenty of rest. " Naruto forced a smile and persuaded.

"Un. " I nodded. Naruto stood up, "I'm going out and take in some fresh air. Rest well, Sakura-chan. " and he left the ward.

I decided to take a rest. I shut my eyes.  
Somehow, something seemed wrong. How do I ended up in this hospital? What happened to me? And..

My eyes snapped open.

..Where's Sasuke?

.

I searched for my cellphone, I slided open the first layer of the small cabinet beside my bed.

"Found it." I muttered.

I grabbed the white cellphone, and pushed in the buttons. My body just moved by its own.

However, there's one thing I'm clear of it.

I miss Sasuke's voice.

_-beep-_

"H-hello?", my voice was trembling.

There's no reply from the other side. I tried saying again, perhaps my voice was soft.

"Hello? Sasuke? "

"Hey sweetheart. " Finally Sasuke answered. I felt relieved. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"I miss you Sasuke. Where are you now? " I tried to cover up my trembling and cracking voice.

"I miss you too. What's wrong with your voice? Are you crying? What happened?" Sasuke heard through it, as usual.

"Nothing happened, I just miss you so much. ", more tears filled the brim of my eyes.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I will always be with you. Oh I got to go already, I'm hanging up. Bye sweetheart. Rest well in hospital." Sasuke replied with his usual alluring and husky voice.  
It calmed me down automatically.

"Bye Sasuke, love you. "

_-beep-_

After hearing Sasuke's voice, I felt so much better and I rested with ease.

.

.

Standing in the middle of a field of lilies, with a clear blue sky and strong yet captivating sunlight coated the whole place. In front of me, stood a figure.

My lover, my Sasuke.

His back was facing towards me, so broad, so attractive.

A temptation came across me, hug that back.

I dashed towards that back, spread open my arms widely and snapped it close to hug that back.

Nothing. _Poof , _the alluring back was gone.

"_Sakura. "_ a soft whisper behind me. I turned behind.

Piercing onyx eyes in mine, sending heat down my body, almost pulling me into his world.

Sasuke looked dazzling right now, especially with such flamboyant settings and the sunlight shone at him, looking like an angel.

"Yes? " I asked.

"I love you. " Sasuke whispered, taking a step closer.

"Me too, Sasuke. " I answered.

"But Sakura-chan, " he continued,

_"Learn to let go. "_

.

.

My eyes slowly opened. Everything was a dream.

Thank god that it was a dream.

But, that dream was weird, it's just so.. wrong, almost like a nightmare. It's scary.

_Throb._

My head hurts, it's throbbing. I cringed in pain and pressed my palms against sides of my head, why did it hurt so much?

Suddenly, the throbbing stops. It's agonizing.

..Why?

Oh, the same feeling surfaced again.

_I miss Sasuke.  
_  
I lifted my head and scanned around my surroundings, no noise, no sound, complete silence.

I felt trapped somehow, the room made me feel suffocated. I wanted to get out. I wanted to see Sasuke.

I grabbed my cellphone and called Sasuke once again. I dialed his number. I hope he's not busy, his University entrance examinations were drawing near and he had been studying vigorously for it.

"Hey sweetheart, are you feeling well now? " I could hear Sasuke's voice from the other side. Again, my soul soothed by his composed voice.

However, this was not enough. This time, I wanted to see him in person. I wanted to hug him so tightly and embrace him all to myself.

"I'm fine. Sasuke-kun.. Are you free now? I miss you so much, I want to see you." I asked. I really hoped so much that he will be free.

"Sure, but are you feeling well enough to move around? "

"Yes. Let's meet at the cafe just right opposite of the hospital, Sasuke-kun. "

"Ok, I will be there in about twenty minutes time. See you there, sweetheart. Bye. "

"Bye, Sasuke-kun. "

_-beep-_

.

It really took some effort to sneak out of the hospital.

However, I could do anything to see Sasuke, anything.

I'm at the entrance the of Hola Cafe, scanning around for Sasuke.

I miss him.

I noticed Sasuke.

He was heading towards me.

Our eyes met.

He smiled.

"Hey sweetheart, " He hugged me, so tightly. I love his embrace and his scent.

My stomach growled loudly, audible to Sasuke's ears.

He chuckled, ruffled my hair and asked, "You've not eaten? "

I blushed in embarrassment and nodded curtly. "Let's eat in the cafe, shall we? " He asked.

.

"What do you like to order, miss?" The waitress asked politely.

"Two plates of spaghetti, thank you. " I closed the menu book.

"So, how is your process of preparing for your University entrance exams? ", I asked Sasuke.

It had been a while since I've seen Sasuke, somehow, I felt that I have not seen him for a very, very long time.

We've been dating for 4 years, his eyes, face, body, everything had changed and matured. What I wish for now was to be with him, as long as possible.

"It was pretty fine, I guess. I think it should be no problem getting into Seika University." Sasuke flashed a confident smile.

I felt so proud that my boyfriend was actually going to enter the elite Seika University. I could not really do anything for him, so all I could do was to wish him all the best for his examination.

I noticed some pasta on the corner of Sasuke's lips. I stared at him, totally feasting on this sight, total cute-ness.

Sasuke felt my glare, "What's wrong? Is there something on my face? " He asked.

I gleamed and wiped the pasta off his corner of his lips, "Apparently yes. " I replied.

.

I noticed a lot of customers in the cafe were staring at my direction. As usual, Sasuke's being such an eye-candy.

However, those glares and stares were making me feeling uncomfortable.

I just felt insecure.

Just for a moment.

Sasuke is here, so I shouldn't have any reason to feel insecure.

I took in a deep breath, "Sasuke, let's get out of here."

Sasuke gave me a quizzical look and asked, "Why out of the sudden?"

"You're just too,"

...

_"alluring."_

.

.

Naruto pushed open the door,  
"Sakura, I've bought some lunch for you, it's your favorite katsudo-"

"... Sakura..?"

Naruto dashed out of the ward.

"Excuse me, do you know where is the patient from ward 0734? She has a bright pink hair and a pair emerald eyes. "

"No, sorry sir."

Naruto flipped open his phone, and pushed in the buttons.

No answer.

"Where has Sakura-chan gone to..?", the blonde muttered.

.

"Let's so somewhere. " Sasuke grabbed my hand and lead me.

Nostalgic.

Fully bloomed sunflowers surrounded me and Sasuke, it had been a while since I've came to this place.

This place had so much memories.

The place that bore the first kiss between me and Sasuke.

"I love this place, so much precious memories." I said.

"When we were here the previous time, the sunflowers were equally captivating, isn't it. ", Sasuke had a soft look on his face.

A black butterfly flew in front of us, suddenly something just struck me. I can't recall.

.

I entered the ward and I saw Naruto sitting beside the bed, sleeping.

"Naruto..?" I called out.

He heard me and stood up immediately. He ran towards me and grabbed my shoulders, "Where have you been Sakura? I've been searching for you!"

He sounded really worried and anxious.

"I was outside." I answered.

"Do you know you're not suppose to leave the hospital? Your body is still not well enough to move around. " Naruto exclaimed.

I headed towards the bed and sat on it.

"I'm going to sleep, I'm tired. "

"...Have plenty of rest, rest well Sakura-chan." Naruto said and left the ward.

I looked at the door as he left the room, Naruto was so kind to me all the while. Showering me all the concern and such. He was a great friend. We've been friends since middle school. His parents were also close with mine.

.

Butterflies. Sunflowers.

Sasuke standing before me, stroking my face. I could see his smile, but I couldn't see his eyes. It was shadowed. I know it's Sasuke, I could recognize his presence, his scent, his everything.

"I love you."

My heart clenched painfully when the small, sad smile appeared on Sasuke's thin lips.

"Sakura, if you're a butterfly," Sasuke said softly.

"Then I will be your- "

.

.

.

My eyelids lifted slowly, it's the dream again.

It's sweet.

Why did the dream made me feel that Sasuke was distancing from me?

_I am-_

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Sasuke asked and stroked my hair.

"When were you here? I asked and sat up.

"Since just now." He answered.

Sasuke poured a cup of water and offered, "Drink it, you're thirsty, aren't you?"

Sasuke always knew how I'm feeling, almost everything about me. He was so thoughtful, a perfect boyfriend. I felt blissful.

_However, I felt strange._

_Tinge of emptiness roamed in my heart, I could feel it spreading, bit by bit._

_._

_._

The sound of the turning of door knot was heard and Naruto entered the room.

"How are you feeling Sakura? " Naruto questioned and he brought in a basket of colourful, healthy-looking fruits.

"I'm feeling well. I want to be discharge, this place is suffocating me. " I complained grumpily.

"By the way, Sakura-chan, where did you go yesterday? " Naruto unwrapped the wrapper of the fruit basket.

I felt my stomach clenched, should I tell him? I didn't want to dampen his mood in the morning.

"I was walking around the park. " I replied monotonously.

"Are you sure? Alone?" He narrowed his eyes.

I decided not to lie, especially to my close friend and in front of Sasuke.

"Ok ok, I give up. I was eating lunch and hanging out with Sasuke, satisfied?" I admitted flatly.

.

.

Thud, thud, thud. The fruits dropped on the floor and scattered all over the floor.

I bend down to pick up the fruits, Naruto halted my arm and turned to make me faced him.

"W-what did you just say Sakura? " He stuttered, shock clearly indicated on his face.

"I know you doesn't like Sasuke, but-"

Naruto interrupted, "You were with Sasuke yesterday?"

"Yes," I avoided Naruto's eye contact and bit my lower lips.

Naruto gave sour yet pained face, he swallowed and grabbed my shoulders. "Sakura, please stop it, you're making me feeling miserable."

_What..? What's wrong with Naruto? Did he really hate Sasuke that much? _

What's wrong with Sasuke? _He's kind, he's caring, he's thoughful, he's almost per-_

"Sasuke was already dead, so please accept it and let him go-"

I pushed Naruto's arms away.

_...?_

.

.

"What...?" I could hear my voice shivering.

Sasuke's dead...?

My mind babbled incoherently. I don't understand. It felt.. scary. As if something strucked and hit me hard, on the chest.

"What are hell are you sprouting, Naruto? I can tolerate with you don't liking Sasuke, but that doesn't mean I allow you to-"

"SAKURA JUST WAKE UP, SASUKE DIED." Naruto yelled.

Resisting the urge of the flowing of my tears, "W-what are you talking, S-sasuke is here, in the room, can't you see-" I pointed.

An empty space.

_...S-sasuke..?_

I couldn't believe, I'm panicking for some reason. I slumped hard, on the ground.

"I called him yesterday, don't believe me just check my call log. " I opened the application call log from my phone, with my hands trembling.

_Naruto_

_xxx-xxxx-xxx_

_13.35pm 1/9/10_

Today was 3rd of September.

"I-impossible.. IMPOSSIBLE. I recalled clearly that-"

"Sasuke died while protecting you from knocking down by a lorry- " Naruto had tears in his eyes.

"SHUT UP!" I shrieked.

I recalled.

Everything, when Naruto said that sentence.

"I- I-" My words were marred by the crumpling of my face that accompanied by the haphazard blossoming of my tears.

_"Sasuke...!"_

.

.

.

.

A gravestone that bore a name. I touched the gravestone very lightly, it was warm.

Uchiha Sasuke.

I bend down and placed a fully bloomed sunflower.

"So this was what you meant by letting you go?" I sniffed hardly and trying very hard to not break down.

I do not want to cry.

Especially in front of Sasuke.

I love him.

Now he's gone,

.

.

_"Sakura, if you're a butterfly," Sasuke said softly._

_"Then I will be your wings. " _

.

.

.

.

_Just like ripping wings of a butterfly._

. . . . . .

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.


End file.
